Just to be Your Tear
by LivvyWriter
Summary: I thought you had changed Malfoy, but clearly you haven't. You thought fighting on the right side made you equal in everyone's eyes? You thought wrong,and you know what? I think I'll take your advice. I won't be home later and don't expect me to come back


**"Just Be to Your Tear"**

**Summary:** Harry has always wanted Hermione, but she found she wanted Draco. Takes place when they're all 30, and Hermione and Draco have a fight. Harry overhears. Based on the song Just to be your Tear by Tim Mcgraw.

**Rating:** PG-13 For mild cussing and older ideas.

**Timeline-** 12 years after Hogwarts

**Pairing-** Hermione/Draco Harry/Hermione

**Disclaimer**- Well i wish i owned J. K Rowlings characters but i don't. I wish I owned Tim Mcgraw but I don't. So looks like I own nadda but my plot!

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A PREQEUL WHICH IM WILLING TO WRITE!**

reviews will be posted and responded to.

THANK YOU TO MY **GIFTED BETA PAULA!**

Harry watched from his hiding place as Draco pleaded with Hermione pitifully. Hermione's tears spilled down her cheeks as she shook her head, her eyes downcast.

Harry had apparated to Hermione's flat to speak with her, but found that he had been drawn into the fight.

"No Draco, this was the last time…" Harry felt his heart break into pieces as she started to sob.

"Common baby! I didn't think it was so late. I had to stay late at the office again you know that!" Draco's words slurred together and he wobbled slightly. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to embrace her but she backed away leaving him standing there.

She put her head in her hands and continued crying. He stumbled forward and tried to hug her again, but she pulled away from him sharply.

"Damnit Draco! Why can't you put me before your work and everything else? I can smell the damn booze on you!"

Harry worked with Draco at the Auror Department, and he didn't work nearly as hard as Hermione thought. Draco left early and came in late, sometimes wreaking of other women's perfume in the early hours. Hermione of course new this, but she chose to ignore it and think the best of her husband.

"I do 'Mione! I do! Things are so bloody hectic nowadays so the boys and I went out for a drink." He struggled to sound more sober than he was.

"A drink Draco? Meaning one? Are you kidding me you prat? You're drinking your life away and I know you've cheated on me. I can tell you aren't who I thought you were." Hermione's voice threatened to crack, but she kept her voice strong and her eyes cold. Draco tried another approach.

"Remember 'Mione? Remember when we first got together in 7th year? We were so deeply in love… And then when we defeated Lord Voldemort? You helped me get through my pain... And I helped with yours."

"You HATED your father Draco! You HATED him! When you killed him I saw a flicker of relief in your eyes. I knew that it hurt you to kill him, but you had no IDEA what I went through with Ron. No bloody idea..." Hermione's tears were flowing steadily now, but out of unreleased anger towards her husband, not particularly sadness.

"But you… But I was there for you Hermione, I was…" Draco's voice got hard.

"You were there for me when it was convenient Draco. Without Harry..." Hermione trailed off and Harry had to keep himself from jumping out from where he was eavesdropping and saying, "I was there for you Hermione! I love you more than that git!" But he managed, and listened for more.

"That's right Hermione, without Harry. He was always there for you wasn't he? Always UNDERSTOOD you more than I ever could. I came second in your heart, he came first. Always have, always will."

"I'm getting SICK and TIRED of this! You are always screaming about how Harry comes first in my heart when I don't even come second in yours! Hypocrite! I can't even look into your eyes without seeing a filthy liar!" Hermione pointed her finger at her husband, and it shook furiously.

"I have been married to you for 8 years Hermione. I have learned to live with it. But I can't anymore. I am 30 bloody years old and I feel like I'm 60. You make me older Hermione, emotionally and physically. We used to be so happy and carefree, and now look at us! Fighting like old hags over such little problems.." Draco's voice got softer and he tried again to pull Hermione into a hug. She let him.

Harry let his back slide down the wall and tears started to creep down his cheeks. 'If only Ron were here..' Harry mustered all the strength he could not to bawl. If it wasn't for Ron, Harry would be dead and Voldemort alive. Those few moments stayed fresh in his mind, always have, always will.

----------------------------------------------------

_"The End Harry Potter. The end for you and your little friends, or maybe I could keep this one-" He pointed his scaly hand towards Hermione, lying limp on the ground."-around a little longer, I hear she screams marvelously." Voldemort let out a cruel, sharp laugh._

_Harry gritted his teeth in anger. A deatheater had sent a spell towards her the same time she sent a spell at him. Their spells had collided, sending them both flying backwards. Hermione hit a tree, and was now lying unconscious on the ground._

_Harry and Ron both stood back to back, not daring to make a move for her, for they were largely outnumbered by deatheaters, and they were also wandless, having their wands magicked away from them by Voldemort. Ron and Harry had sprinted when they heard Hermione scream, just in time to see her spell send her into a tree. The order was still back at Hogwarts, leaving Harry and Ron with an unconscious Hermione and a mob of deatheaters._

_Voldemort had cast an anti-apparating spell on the forest, trapping them all._

_"Baby Potter's going to die…Baby Potter's going to die! Master, I do wish I could kill him for you!" Bellatrix Lestrange hopped from foot to foot with a mad glint in her ruthless eyes._

_"No Bella, he is mine to deal with."_

_"Well can I kill the other one?"_

_"Quiet Bella!"_

_"Yes Master."_

_"Potter, tell your parents Hello for me." Harry, who had been trying his hardest to bring all his strength to kill Voldemort wandlessly. He then heard Ron say,_

_"You deserve to live Harry, you need to… Hermione needs you to."_

_"RON NO!" Harry leaped forward to grab Ron, but was too late. He was out of grasp. Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra", catching Harry by surprise. Harry sent the curse towards Voldemort a millisecond later, but the curse still came at him. It all happened too quickly. Ron jumped in front of the curse meant for Harry, and Voldemort, who stood in shock, gave a bloodcurdling scream, and then dropped dead. And so did Ron._

_-------------------------------------------_

The order had come in the clearing only seconds later, and they finished all of the deatheaters. Hermione had turned out okay, and so had everybody but Ron, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnagin, Luna Lovegood, and others that Harry would never know their names.

Harry had felt more grief than he could remember and guiltier then he ever thought possible. But Hermione understood that, she always understood.

He was brought back to life as he heard Hermione. He peeked back around the corner.

"Draco..It's over." What hope was left in Draco's eyes disappeared. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"We can fix this Hermione!" He sputtered, not a tear forming.

"When you say we, you mean me, when you say me, you mean you, when you say us, you mean nothing. There is no us Malfoy. This is it, the end of you and I. You don't care about me, I don't think you ever have."

"BULL SHIT!-" He yelled. He took a deep breath and continued. "I do care about you."

"The only reason you EVER cared was because I was a trophy, to show off. Well news flash Draco, this trophy isn't on your damn shelf anymore." Hermione stormed out, Draco's voice trailing after her.

"A trophy! YOU a trophy! If anything you were just someone to keep me warm at night. You couldn't EVER, EVER be a trophy. Why don't you run to Potter.. He'll understand!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Harry made to stand up to beat the crap out of Malfoy but then listened to Hermione.

"You know Malfoy, you may have come to the good side in the fight of The End, but you are still a prick. I thought you had changed, but clearly you haven't. You thought fighting on the right side made you equal in everyone's eyes? You thought wrong. And you know what? I think I'll take your advice. I won't be home later, don't expect me to come back, and don't have a good life."

Harry felt his heart swell. He apparated to his flat quickly, just in time to hear the urgent knocks.

He opened it to Hermione, with traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Mione.. What's wrong?" He opened the door wider and helped her in.

"The moment I married him was the worst mistake of my life." She stared into his eyes and her eyes began to fill with tears.

He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "For me too Hermione"

And they cried.

_**FIN**_


End file.
